Airbending
Airbending (also known as Aerokinesis) is the ability to control the wind, granted by Sky God, Rayquaza. It is the Element of Freedom. The benders roam free, like the wind, barely attached to worldly desires. Airbending Techniques Wind Gust The most common airbending move. The benders are able to blow strong gusts of winds. Cyclone Roar A breath-based ability, benders can inhale large gusts of air and blow a terrific cyclone. Wendy Marvell calls this the "Sky Dragon's Roar." Glide When benders channel the wind to blow beneath them, they are able to fly around. Whirlwind When the bender runs around one spot, they are able to conjure a whirlwind. Sonic calls this the "Sonic Tornado". Agility Airbending gives the benders enhanced speed and agility, enabling them to move at super fast speeds and swiftly dodge anything. Sonic Boost A special form of Agility that few airbenders are born with, they can run at breakneck speeds that rival the speed of sound, and be able to travel across countries in mere hours. Sonic the Hedgehog and Wendy Marvell are such airbenders. Air Ball Airbenders can focus the air they bend into a fast spinning ball which they can float or ride around on at high speeds. Temperature Control Airbenders are able to alter the temperature of the air around them. It can become incredibly hot or incredibly cold. Lightningbending By mixing hot and cold temperatures together, airbenders can conjure lightning. They can move at blinding speeds and direct lightning at their enemies. Storm Maker/Cloudbending When airbenders mix clouds together using airbending, they can cause storms and make lightning strike. Breathbending A dark airbending power, similar to bloodbending with water: benders can take the very breath out of a person and let them suffocate. Magic Attacks Cyclone Fist When an airbender possesses magical abilities, they can have wind constantly spiral around their fists or legs, without their direct control. This leads to stronger punches or kicks against their enemies. Aero Shield Magic airbenders can cast a spell to make wind shields appear over their friends, defending them from direct attacks. Heart Restoration Magical airbenders are able to restore the breath inside a recently-deceased person and bring them to life; as long as not too many wounds cover the body. This is primarily to counter the dark, fatal moves: breathbending and the Killing Curse. Known Airbenders *Sonic the Hedgehog *Charmy Bee *Appa *Vaati (Logia) *Wendy Marvell (uses with magic) *Chelia Blendy (God Chi; uses with Haki) *Luvbi *Fybi Fulbright *Jesbi *Asia *Samoht Yksvolird *Rayquaza *Skaios *Silla of Sweetopia *Raimundo Pedrosa *Mia, the Pink Ranger Air Chi Air Chi is colored white and is focused in the lungs. The lungs are where a person's breath is focused, and is therefore the means by which people inhale or exhale natural Air Chi. Other Traits As Air is the Element of Freedom, airbenders exhibit carefree personalities and tend to let few burdens bother them. This can be interpreted positively or negatively, as being bound to freedom means doing whatever they want, whether it's committing crimes or helping people. Applying the "lawless" side of freedom is considered the Dark Side of airbending. Airbenders usually love to fly in the heavens for countless hours, as the feeling is easing on their soul. Weaknesses Air's main weakness is space, as there is no air in space. Otherwise, airbenders are weak against chi-blocking. Stories It's Appeared *Operation: GALACSIA *Operation: DUTCHMAN *Legend of the Eight Firstborn *Windy Marvel *Clouds *The Son of Evil *Anthony Ant *Scorched Wings *Viridi's Last Stand *Operation: FAIL *Down in the Negaverse *Operation: NECSUS *Her Special Skill (attempted) *Legend of the Seven Lights **Seven Lights: The Side Stories **On The Way **Seven Lights: The Last *Field Day! *Sector MG *The Horrorverse *The Legend of Zelda: Araea's Mask *Index and the World Rings *The Tea Party *Warriors of Sky *Pirate Wars Trivia *In the original draft for Gamewizard's series, Harvey McKenzie was an airbender, much to everyone's surprise. **In KNDnumber170's Avatar: The Story of Harvey, Harvey plays the role of Aang, the Last Airbender. Category:Benders Category:Nimbi Category:Airbenders Category:Abilities